


Butterfly Effect

by NotAnOrderlyKnight



Series: Don't Starve Maxwil Drabbles [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Butterfly, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnOrderlyKnight/pseuds/NotAnOrderlyKnight
Summary: Maxwell watches, and frowns when he finds an upset Higgsbury.





	Butterfly Effect

Maxwell, stuck on the throne as he was, had a sleu of mortal men, women and children stuck in the Constant. So near yet oh so far. He had taken to watching them survive and fight for their very lives, as though it were some television program. As such, he had already gotten a favourite survivor. Wilson Percival Higgsbury. A lone scientist whom he’d gotten some.... assistance from in building a portal connecting the Constant and what was, for all intents purposes, the real world. 

The trapped king frowned as he swapped his vision towards the scientist, seeing the latter bawling his eyes out. Maxwell leant closet and squinted his eyes to see what had the younger man so upset. The dim light made it hard to make out but he shortly realised that Wilson was crying over.... a butterfly? He had seen this man take on beasts without sparing a second glance but now this dead insect had him bawling his eyes out? 

Suffice to say it left Maxwell quite befuddled. No matter. It was in that moment when he felt something pull on his heartstrings, though if anyone were to ask he’d just attribute it to heartburn. Biting his lip and looking away with a resigned sigh he gestured and the butterfly that Wilson had been cradling flutter back to life, a happy grin spread across the scientist’s face. It was in that moment that Maxwell realised that he did in fact regret some (read: A LOT) of his life decisions, and began to wish that he and Wilson could have met under better circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this (really) short drabble!


End file.
